Syndrom wyparcia
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Najzupełniej typowe, codzienne wręcz zebranie kadry dowódczej Shinigami. I najzupełniej typowy problem dnia codziennego.


Szafa jest własnością Stokrot, która ninjeszym zostaje po raz kolejny napomniana do pilnego zajęcia się tą sprawą.

SYNDROM WYPARCIA

— Nazywam się Hitsugaya Toushirou.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Spojrzenia wszystkich obecnych spoczywały na niewysokiej postaci białogrzywego kapitana. Jego personalia były doskonale znane każdemu Shinigami, a już zwłaszcza tej konkretnej grupie — kapitanom i porucznikom Gotei, zebranych na rutynowej naradzie. Nie spodziewano się żadnych ekscytujących nowin — ot, suche raporty z aktywności Hollowów w zasięgu kontroli Gotei — jednak nieoczekiwane wystąpienie Hitsugayi zdołało przyciągnąć uwagę nawet drzemiącego dyskretnie w kącie Kyoraku—taichou.

— Nazywam się Hitsugaya Toushirou i jestem anonimowym amatorem sportów zimowych? — zasugerował szeptem kapitan Oddziału Ósmego. Hitsugaya spiorunował go wzrokiem, odchrząknął nerwowo i podjął kolejną próbę wystąpienia.

— Nazywam się Hitsugaya Toushirou...

— Wiemy...

— I zamierzam wygłosić oficjalne oświadczenie.

— Ależ głoś sobie, synu, głoś...

— Śmiało, Shirou—chan...

— NAZYWAM SIĘ HITSUGAYA—TAICHOU I NIE JESTEM WASZYM SYNEM!

— Oczywiście, oczywiście... Nikt chyba nie podejrzewa, że mógłbym mieć syna z Hinamori—kun?

— Ależ, Kyoraku—taichou!

— Ho, ho...

— Aizen—taichou, chyba pan tak nie myślał? To jest nieprawda! Aizen Taichou!

— Ależ uspokój się, Hinamori—kun... Daję słowo, że nigdy mi nie postała w głowie taka myśl...

— Przysięgnij na swoje zanpakutou, Aizen—taichou!

— Milcz, Ichimaru. Hinamori, na litość...

— Nie mam dzieci z kapitanem Kyoraku!

— Ależ my ci nie każemy, skądże znowu! Nigdy w życiu!

— No wiesz, Juushirou, nie musisz się aż tak gorąco odżegnywać... Czy naprawdę posiadanie ze mną dzieci to takie zło niekonieczne?

— Shunsui!

— Pamiętasz jeszcze moje imię, jak miło...

— A ty najwyraźniej zapomniałeś, że to nie demencja mi dolega!

— Jak on się słodko dąsa.

— Nie mogę zaprzeczyć, Retsu—kun.

— A ja zaprzeczam! Wypieram się stanowczo!

— A ja nie mam dzieci z kapitanem Kyoraku!

— A CZY JA BĘDĘ MÓGŁ W KOŃCU DOJŚĆ DO SŁOWA?

Ponownie zapanowała niezręczna cisza. Wreszcie stropiona kapitan Unohana obdarzyła czerwonego jak burak i wściekłego Hitsugayę macierzyńskim uśmiechem zachęty.

— Prosimy, Hitsugaya—taichou. Prosimy.

— Więc — odchrząknął — Nazywam się Hitsugaya Toushirou, i wiem, że to wiecie. A chcę powiedzieć tylko jedno. Nie mam romansu ze swoim porucznikiem!

Cisza.

Po chwili martwego osłupienia wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się na zupełnie zacukaną w zdumieniu Matsumoto Rangiku.

— To też wiemy...? — mruknęła cichutko. Kapitan rzucił na nią nieuważne spojrzenie.

— Co? — spytał niecierpliwie.

— No, ja wiem, że nie mamy ze sobą romansu...

Hitsugaya tupnął wściekle.

— Bo nie mamy ze sobą romansu!

Cisza.

— A ja na przykład nie wiedziałem! — wyznał głęboko zaciekawiony Renji, pochylając się konspiracyjnie ku potylicy swego kapitana.

Cisza.

Kapitan Oddziału Dziesiątego zacisnął dłonie w pięści, a jego bujnie kobieca zastępczyni bardzo powoli wstała ze swojego miejsca.

— MYŚLAŁEŚ, ŻE MAM ROMANS ZE SWOIM KAPITANEM? — ryknęła z całą siłą swoich obfitych płuc. Kapitan Kuchiki z szybkością iście godną Drugiego Po Bogini ewakuował się o ćwierć kroku, pozwalając fali dźwiękowej palnąć z pełnym impetem w tatuowane ciemię Renjiego.

— Nie myślałem! — zapewnił czym prędzej porucznik Oddziału Szóstego, osłaniając się rękoma przed pięściami Matsumoto — Wcale nie myślałem!

— Nikt w to nie wątpi — zauważył obojętnie Kuchiki—taichou, przeczekując atak poza zasięgiem oburzonej Rangiku.

— To znaczy, o rany, nie zastanawiałem się nigdy na tym! Nawet mi nigdy do głowy nie przyszło!

— No ja mam nadzieję, że nie! — Matsumoto ostatni raz klepnęła go w czubek ognistorudej kitki i odwróciła się na pięcie, ociekając furią. — Co to w ogóle za pomysł! Tak, jakby komukolwiek mogło to przyjść do głowy! Kto to w ogóle wymyślił?

Cisza.

Rangiku stanęła jak wryta — z przejęcia aż jej się język zaczął plątać.

— Ka... Kapitanie! Jak mogłeś coś takiego wymyślić? Co ci do głowy przyszło, żeby mieć ze mną romans?

Hitsugaya spłoszył się tylko odrobinę pod oskarżycielskim spojrzeniem rozsierdzonej shinigami, zaraz jednak powrócił do swojej zwykłej, buńczucznej postawy.

— Nic mi do głowy nie przyszło, przecież mówię, że nie mamy romansu! I żeby mi nie było później gadania! Wcale nie mamy romansu!

— Ale co ci przyszło w ogóle do głowy, żeby mieć ze mną romans? — powtórzyła nieszczęśliwym głosem Matsumoto.

— Bo wszyscy mają!

Cisza.

Wszyscy cofnęli się o krok. Kuchiki—taichou nawet o półtora. Rangiku ponownie obróciła się na pięcie i spojrzała na wszystkich w nader szczególny sposób.

— To znaczy... Że ja mam romans ze wszystkimi? Z każdym mam? — upewniła się z zainteresowaniem. Kapitan machnął ręką, zniecierpliwiony.

— Nie ty! Nie z tobą! Z innymi!

— Och — rozczarowała się Matsumoto.

— Czyli, że każdy ma romans z kimś innym? — upewnił się Komamura—taichou, nerwowo pocierając przyłbicę.

— Nudne, monogamistyczne uwarunkowanie — skrytykował pomysł Kurotsuchi—taichou.

— Wszyscy mamy nasze małe, niewinne romanse... — uśmiechał się z dziką błogością Ichimaru—taichou. Za jego plecami gwałtowny atak kaszlu oznajmił, że od porucznika Kiry komentarza w tej sprawie nie będzie.

— A ja nie mam romansu... — zmartwiła się porucznik Kotetsu.

— To bardzo niedobrze! — Iba—fukutaichou złapał ją za ramię z udawaną paniką. — To znaczy, że ktoś musi za ciebie nadrabiać i mieć dwa!

Ukitake i Kyoraku omawiali kwestie monogamiczne, Hinamori przekonywała kapitana Aizena że nie ma dzieci z innymi kapitanami, a kapitan Hitsugaya czerwieniał jeszcze bardziej.

— Przestańcie wygadywać bzdury! Ja o kapitanach mówię!

Cisza.

— A nam nie wolno mieć romansów? — oburzył się Hisagi w imieniu poruczników.

— Nie — pouczył go światle Tousen—taichou. Jego porucznik zaczerwienił się w okolicach tatuażu.

— To znaczy... Przepraszam, kapitanie, ja...

— Ale dlaczego tylko kapitanowie? — rozżalił się niespodziewanie Sasakibe.

— Któregoś dnia stanę się naprawdę potężny! Będę trenować, będę walczyć, i zostanę kapitanem! — obiecał Renji niezupełnie wiadomo komu. Ale Kuchiki—taichou był najbliżej.

I nie zaprzeczył.

Hitsugaya Toshirou sypał iskrami z oczu i odłamkami lodu z pochwy miecza.

— Kapitanowie — wycedził. — Kapitanowie mają romanse. Z porucznikami mają romanse!

Cisza.

— A ja nie mam — stwierdził z niezrozumiałą satysfakcją Soutaichou. Soi Fon i Omaeda mierzyli się nawzajem wzrokiem pełnym osłupienia — żadne z nich nie zdobyło się na komentarz.

Cisza.

— A co, jak kapitan ma romans z innym kapitanem? — zainteresował się zupełnie niewinnie kapitan Ukitake.

— Tobie to łatwo mówić, ty nawet nie masz porucznika! — wytknął mu inny kapitan Kyoraku.

— A pan ma. I chyba nikt nie ma wątpliwości, że nie ma pan z nim romansu! — wybuchnęła Nanao—chan.

— Ach, prawda... Jaka szkoda — zmartwił się jej dowódca.

Cisza.

— Ale, Shirou—chan! To nieprawda! — Momo ze łzami w oczach pokręciła głową. — To wcale nie jest prawda... — powtórzyła z wyraźnym żalem.

— Absolutna nieprawda! — potwierdził czym prędzej zdegustowany Aizen.

— A wieczorem — zwierzał się kapitan Ichimaru Kirze Izuru — wieczorem zrobimy z tych persymonek taki miszmaszyk.

Cisza.

Dopiero, kiedy dławiący gardła nacisk poważnie rozsierdzonego reiatsu zaczął marszczyć papierowe przepierzenia w sali narad, kapitan Oddziału Jedenastego wstał ze swojego miejsca.

Dzyń, dzyń, dzyń.

Kusajishi Yachiru podskakiwała wesoło na barkach Ken—chana i brzdąkała sobie od niechcenia na jego dzwoneczkach.

— A ja wiem, co to jest romans! — zwierzyła się kapitanowi.

— Naprawdę?

— No! A ja wiem, a ty nie wiesz!

— Zamknij gębę, Yachiru. Potem dostaniesz cukierka.

— Ale truskawkowego?

— Z gumą do żucia w środku.

— Iiiii!

Zaraki Kenpachi stanął przed Hitsugayą, lewym zagięciem ramienia automatycznie podtrzymując zsuwającą się Yachiru. Z wyżyn sposępniałych nagle rogów kapitana Oddziału Jedenastego pomieszczenie obiegła fala pogłębionego dodatkowo nacisku reiatsu.

Hitsugaya wytrwał. Spojrzał tylko spode łba i wsadził ręce do przepastnych kieszeni haori.

— No, co?

— Więc, powiadasz... — zagadnął Kenpachi tak łagodnie, jak to tylko potrafi ktoś z pięściami rozmiarów jego pięści. Hitsugaya, mimo że wzrostem nie dorównywał, zdecydowanie dotrzymywał mu jednak pola osobowością i temperamentem.

A rozsądkiem zdecydowanie wyprzedzał.

— No, tego... Że wielu kapitanów miewa romanse z porucznikami! — wybrnął zwycięsko. — A ja nie!

Zwężone oczy Zarakiego zapowiadały, że mimowolna zniewaga nie będzie tak łatwo zapomniana.

— Więc, ty nie...

— Ja oświadczyłem, że nie mam romansu ze swoim porucznikiem. I uważam, że każdy powinien tak zrobić, jeśli chce uniknąć głupiego gadania! — Hitsugaya zręcznie zakończył temat i usatysfakcjonowany, wrócił na swoje miejsce, wymieniając tylko jedno kose spojrzenie ze swoim nadmiernie podnieconym porucznikiem.

— Matsumoto! Ani się waż bratać publicznie z kapitanem Kyoraku!

— Z tobą nie wolno, z innymi nie wolno... A tylko Kyoraku—taichou przynosi sake na narady! — poskarżyła się Rangiku. Tymczasem kapitan Zaraki odwrócił się do reszty zgromadzonych i podparł rękami pod boki.

— Więc... komu się zdaje, że niby mam romanse z Yachiru, hę?

Żarliwa nadzieja na znalezienie takowej ofiary biła z jego twarzy tak mocno, że całe dowództwo Gotei jak jeden mąż cofnęło się o krok do tyłu.

A kapitan Kuchiki się nie cofnął.

— Nie uważam, żeby tak było — oznajmił niechętnie, patrząc ponuro w gąszcz różowej grzywki porucznika Oddziału Jedenastego. Yachiru powierciła się na ramionach Kenpachiego i obrzuciła Kuchikiego wzrokiem pełnym wyrzutu.

— No wiesz, Bya—kun, to chyba jasne! Ja tylko ciebie kocham! Nie chcę żadnego innego romansu! Nawet z Ken—chanem!

Kapitan Kuchiki cofnął się o całe trzy kroki.

— Ale ci przygadała... — użalił się nad Zarakim rozchichotany Renji. Kapitan Jedenastki machnął nieżyczliwie ręką na niego i na straconą okazję do zgruchotania komuś kości.

— Nie mam żadnego pieprzonego romansu z Yachiru! — oznajmił tylko i wrócił na swoje miejsce. Dziewczynka przytulała się ufnie do jego potężnego karku.

— A wiesz, Ken—chan, co to jest romans?

— ... No powiedz mi, skoro musisz...

— Bo romans, to jest to, co Yumi robi w szafie, jak nikt nie patrzy!

Cisza.

— A skąd to niby wiesz, do cholery?

— Bo ja zawsze patrzę!

— Zawsze? — przeląkł się Abarai.

— Od dziś zamykamy nasze szafy na klucz, Izuru! — zaprzysiągł solennie Ichimaru—taichou.

— Ale my nic zdrożnego nie robimy w naszych szafach! — wykrzyknął Kira, rzucając dookoła spłoszone spojrzenia. Unohana poklepała go dobrotliwie po głowie.

— Oczywiście...

— Jednak — podchwycił Ichimaru z błyskiem w oku — skoro już proponujesz...

— Kapitanie!

— Ani się waż włazić chłopakom do szafy, Yachiru!

— Do łóżka im nie wolno, do szafy im nie wolno, nudny jesteś dzisiaj, Ken—chan...

— Starzeję się widocznie! O, proszę, włosy mi przy tobie siwieją!

— Niedobry jesteś dzisiaj, Ken—chan. Powinieneś znaleźć sobie romans!

— Powinienem znaleźć sobie kogoś do sparringu!

— E tam, Łysol—chan i Piórko—chan zostali sami w domu i już na pewno tęsknią, ich możesz zbić. A romans ci potrzebny.

Unohana zmaterializowała się tuż obok i poklepała dziewczynkę po głowie.

— Stanowczo ktoś powinien się tym zająć — rzekła w przestrzeń.

— Oznajmiam, że mój kapitan nie ma ze mną romansu! — głosiła wszem i wobec Nanao Ise.

— A ja niczego nie potwierdzam i niczemu nie zaprzeczam! — mrugnął do niej rzeczony kapitan.

— A ja oznajmiam, że nie mam porucznika — oznajmił Ukitake przepraszająco.

— Możesz wziąć mojego — burknął Hitsugaya.

— A mojego nie bierz! — przeląkł się Ichimaru. — Ale ja nic nie oznajmiam, ja się wstydzę publicznych wystąpień, o.

— A pan nie zaprzeczył, kapitanie! — Hinamori rozjaśniła się cała nadzieją.

— Zaprzeczam! — zaprzeczył natychmiast Aizen. — Nie mam romansu z Hinamori—fukutaichou!

— Wszystko to bzdury! Wychodzę — oznajmił oburzony Tousen i wyszedł, pociągając za sobą Hisagiego.

— A ja wciąż nie mam romansu... — martwiła się Isane. Kyoraku klepnął ją dobrodusznie w plecy.

— Cierpliwości! Kto wie, do czego dojdzie na następnej naradzie! — pocieszył dziewczynę z roztargnieniem, pomagając kaszlącemu Ukitake iść w kierunku wyjścia.

— Pora iść, Abarai.

— No to idziemy!

I poszli.

Ichimaru Gin zacmokał z podziwem.

— Cóż za pośpiech... Na pewno spieszą się, żeby dokonać przeglądu regulaminowego szaf — zawyrokował.

— Och — jęknął Izuru.

— Masz całkowitą rację! Powinniśmy natychmiast zrobić to samo! — zapalił się kapitan. — Biegniemy, Izuru, biegniemy! Kto ostatni w szafie, ten obiera persymonki!

— Kapitanieeee...

Soifon wymaszerowała z sali tuż za oficerami Oddziału Trzeciego, zaciskając pięści i fukając gniewnie pod nosem. Jej porucznik rzucał przełożonej ukradkowe, przerażone spojrzenia, mimowolnie kręcąc głową. Unohana uśmiechnęła się spokojnie i ujęła Kotetsu pod ramię.

— Chodź, Isane, opowiesz mi po drodze o swoim ukochanym...

— Ale ja nie mam ukochanego!

— To z kim chcesz mieć romans? Tak bez udziału osób trzecich?

— Ale, pani kapitan...

— Jest tylu miłych chłopców dookoła... Hanatarou...

— ... Przysięgłam dziewictwo!

— A komu? — dopytywała się życzliwie kapitan Unohana.

Hitsugaya zatkał sobie rękami uszy i pociągnął Matsumoto w przeciwną stronę.

— Nie wyjdę tamtędy. Nie chcę nawet o tym myśleć!

— Och, kapitanie, ale w twoim wieku to zdrowe! — rozczuliła się Rangiku.

— MATSUMOTO!

— No co? A jak pan będzie miał tyle lat co ja...

— To wcale mu nie przejdzie — mruknął Komamura, kiedy głosy Hitsugayi i Rangiku już ucichły za bocznym wyjściem. — Do widzenia wszystkim. A, i, tego. No.

Iba przysunął się wiernie do boku swego kapitana.

— Wcale nie mamy romansu! — zapewnił.

— My też nie... — żaliła się smutnie Hinamori.

— No, raczej nie masz warunków... Aizen—taichou dawno czmychnął, a ty tu jeszcze siedzisz — wytknął Komamura. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się, zdziwiona, i czym prędzej pognała za swoim kapitanem. Kurotsuchi w swoim kącie zużył wszystkie marginesy zbiorowych raportów na notatki, zebrał je gniewnie i wcisnął w ręce Nemu.

— Co za tępak z ciebie! Znowu nie wzięłaś notatnika! Idziemy stąd! Chyba ten popęd monogamiczny do czegoś się jednak przyda. Muszę to spokojnie obadać w laboratorium. Nemu! Ruszaj się!

— Tak jest, kapitanie...

— Skąd on weźmie romans w warunkach laboratoryjnych? — zastanawiał się Iba, wychodząc wraz ze swoim dowódcą w ślad za poirytowanym kapitanem Dwunastki.

— Nie chcę wiedzieć! — odżegnał się od warunków laboratoryjnych zdegustowany Komamura.

Cisza.

Yamamoto Soutaichou opierał się wygodnie na swojej lasce i spoglądał w sufit.

— A w takim ładnym miasteczku, co się nazywa Karakura, zanotowaliśmy znaczący wzrost aktywności Hollowów...

Sasakibe podkręcił wąsik.

— Kogóż obchodzą Hollowy! Bez serc, bez ducha, to szkieletów ludy! Gdzie im tam do romansów! Co innego tutaj! Tu każdy może mieć romans! Ha!

Cisza.

— Ha...?

— Hmmmmm...

koniec


End file.
